The subject matter disclosed herein relates to packaging goods, such as consumer goods. Previous packaging methods included using corrugated boxes or containers to package consumer goods. For example, a plurality of consumer goods may be packaged in a corrugated container fabricated from corrugated sheet products for shipping to a retailer and/or storage in inventory. The container consumes valuable material, energy, and personnel resources. In use, the consumer goods are placed on shelves, and the shipping container is discarded or recycled.
A packing method and apparatus that reduces the use of corrugated containers is desired.